


The Good Place

by shirasade



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Double Drabble, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, the good place - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: The memories Raziel had shown Jace might belong to some other Jonathan Christopher, but every cell in his body told him that he did belong to Alec.- Jalec version of The Good Place.





	1. Graphics

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this to my Drabble Collection at first, but am pretty sure I'll write more, so I'm making this its own thing. This won't be a 1:1 adaptation, so expect differences. :)
> 
> Rating and tags may change as the story progresses, but this is basically fluff with (soulmate) feels.

**Cover by shirasade**

  
_The memories Raziel had shown Jace might belong to some other Jonathan Christopher, but every cell in his body told him that he did belong to Alec._  
\- The Good Place (a Jalec AU in drabbles)

**Aesthetic by[masterofallevils](http://masterofallevils.tumblr.com/)**  
_For Jalec Secret Santa 2017_

Isn't this the best thing ever? <3


	2. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 150 words of Jace's POV.

"This is your soulmate, Alec." Raziel gestured at the tall, dark-haired man who'd just entered Jace's new home, and for a moment Jace forgot all about his predicament. 

The guy was drop-dead gorgeous, so when he just stood there in the wake of the introduction, shifting awkwardly, Jace followed his gut and stepped closer. Alec's lovely warm hazel eyes widened but then he opened his arms, and they were _hugging_ , an actual embrace, as if they'd known each other forever instead of 30 seconds. When they stepped apart, they were both smiling somewhat stupidly, and Jace felt decidedly more relaxed. So when Raziel left them with a self-satisfied "It's so nice when soulmates hit it off!", Jace didn't hesitate to confide in Alec.

The memories Raziel had shown him might belong to some other Jonathan Christopher, but every cell in his body told him that he did belong to Alec.


	3. Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 200 words of Alec's POV.

Alec had always believed in following the rules. Sometimes too much so, or so Izzy had claimed. Thinking of his sister hurt, however, so Alec tried to focus on Raziel’s assurance that she’d probably end up in another Good Place neighborhood after her death. He should be glad that she was still alive, even if he would give much to have her advice about the moral dilemma Jace had saddled him with. Jace, his _soulmate_ , which Alec would struggle to believe if it didn’t feel so strangely, unsettlingly _right_.

Although, since Jace apparently didn’t belong in the Good Place, was that even true? The thought made Alec feel nauseous, almost more so than the choice he was facing: either lie to Raziel, an actual angel or at least as close to one as Alec was ever likely to encounter, or give up that infuriating, golden soul whose blue-and-gold eyes had managed to penetrate Alec’s defenses so easily. Jace, who made Alec feel at home with nothing but a hug, a smile and a whispered confession and who seemed convinced that he belonged in the Bad Place.

In the end, Alec’s decision was easy. He couldn't lose Jace. Screw the rules.


	4. Choosing Sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 200 words. Jace POV.

"Of course I'm on your side." Alec's words loosened a knot in Jace's stomach, because he could tell his soulmate had taken time to consider and _meant_ it. They might barely know each other, but if Jace was certain of one thing it was that Alec Lightwood was a man of honor. 

Everything in Jace wanted to be worth the risk Alec was taking, and he grabbed his hand impulsively, swearing, "You won't regret this. I might not have been a good enough man on Earth -" His foster father's harsh lessons crowded his mind and he paused for a second. "- but I'll prove myself to you."

Alec turned his hand in Jace's grip, looking almost surprised as he did so, tangling their fingers together in a way that sent a wave of warmth through Jace's entire body. "There's no need. I believe in you, Jace."

It felt like a vow, and Jace swallowed past a sudden lump in his throat. Scared by the depth of emotion this strange, wonderful man elicited in him, he forced himself to laugh, "Well, I am pretty irresistible."

Alec's answering smile was warm and private, making Jace shiver with yearning. "I'm starting to see that."


	5. Meet the Neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 200 words. Alec POV. Magnus und Clary.

They met their next-door neighbors later that day, having decided to go explore the neighborhood, and the whirlwind introduction to Magnus and Clary on the town square left Alec's head spinning.

He'd never been one for socializing much beyond his inner circle, but having Jace by his side actually helped him deal with the blatant flirting from the attractive Asian man, who took one look at them and declared, "My dear biscuit and I are purely platonic soulmates. What about you two?"

Jace smoothly inserted himself between Alec and the _platonic_ couple and smirked with way too many teeth. It looked nothing like the way he'd smiled up at Alec earlier, when they'd joked about the weird proliferation of frozen yoghurt places everywhere. "Not that it's any of your business, but sharing has never been my thing."

Magnus nodded bemusedly, but Alec mostly noticed that the girl, "Clarissa - but call me Clary!", also deflated slightly. Something warm uncurled in Alec's stomach, and he barely heard Magnus extend an invitation to a party that very night. It would be their first big test, but right then all Alec could focus on was the feeling of Jace's possessive hand on his arm.


	6. The Life of the Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 200 words. Jace POV. Magnus' party.

The party was both easier and harder than Jace had expected. Easier in that no one seemed to suspect him, but harder because he made the mistake of trying to calm his nerves by drinking a few too many glasses of Magnus' excellent champagne. 

Thankfully Alec never left his side, a reassuring presence that stopped him from making a fool of himself, but it was a close call. Especially when Clary cornered them and started asking what felt like a million questions about Jace's life back on Earth. Normally Jace enjoyed flirting, but Alec was looking slightly disgruntled, and before he could stop himself he heard himself call the red-head "Carrots", just to see his soulmate smile again.

He succeeded, and Alec grinned in genuine delight. "Was that an _Anne of Green Gables_ reference?"

"Ha, I knew you were a bookworm!" Jace exclaimed, almost spilling his drink in the process. Alec laid a steadying hand on his shoulder, and Jace barely noticed Clary excusing herself. He leaned gratefully into the touch, blinking up at his soulmate, and observed, "You're very tall. And pretty. It's really quite unfair, you're like a gorgeous giraffe."

Somehow, Alec managed to laugh and blush simultaneously.


	7. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 200 words. Alec's POV.

Alec wasn't normally very demonstrative, but he was maybe a bit more hands-on than strictly necessary as he guided Jace back to their place. Their place. The thought put a smile on Alec's face, one he didn't bother hiding while Jace tipsily chattered on about random things, trustingly allowing Alec to put him to bed - and wasn't that a different kettle of fish...

Alec had been assigned a flat of his own after his arrival, but when Jace had suggested that he move into the second bedroom in his cozy little house, "so you can help me blend in better", he hadn't put up a fight. He liked the idea of spending more time with Jace, very much so. And seeing his soulmate like this, sprawled on the mattress with messy hair and a wide smile, like temptation personified, only added to the attraction he'd felt right from the start. However, while Jace was undoubtedly interested, he was also quite drunk, and Alec had never been one for casual sex.

"Good night," he said softly, patting a disappointed Jace awkwardly on the shoulder, and went to bed alone. Only to wake with a start when loud music started playing outside.


	8. Simon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 200 words. Jace's POV. Meeting Simon.

_Let there be you, let there be me._ At first Jace thought he was still dreaming, [Nat King Cole's crooning](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BdRG9VHB_AM) slowly rousing him from a dream of being held and caressed by Alec. _Chile con carne, sparkling champagne._

Magnus' champagne had definitely packed a punch, and as Jace reached full consciousness, he experienced a moment of dizziness. Instead of the expected hangover, however, the dizziness passed, and Jace's head was blessedly clear. 

"Thank you, whoever's in charge!" he addressed the ceiling - and almost shrieked in a most undignified manner when a guy with nerdy glasses and a self-satisfied grin materialized next to his bed.

"You're welcome," the intruder said. "I suggested to Raziel that we should get rid of hangovers."

"And who might you be? And what's the deal with the music?" Jace got up, figuring he might as well get changed, since Alec had sadly deposited him in bed fully dressed. 

"I'm Simon, the Good Place's AI, to use an analogy you might understand." Jace decided to accept this for the time being. Simon continued, "As for the music - that's a mystery. As are the flying carrots and rampaging giraffes outside."

Jace froze, t-shirt half over his head. _Shit._


	9. Carrots and Giraffes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 200 words. Alec's POV.

Stumbling out of his room, Alec almost collided with a panicked-looking Jace, who pulled him to the window. "Please, look outside and tell me that I'm having champagne-induced hallucinations!"

Although Alec's first reaction was a shiver at the feeling of Jace's hand around his, his attention was quickly diverted by the truly astonishing sight that greeted him: Giant carrots flying through the night sky while over-sized giraffes rampaged through the neighborhood. And all was set to music that seemed to have woken up every single citizen, confused figures emerging from the houses, pointing and staring.

Clearing his throat, Alec found his words again. "If these are hallucinations we're all sharing them."

"I called Clary 'Carrots', and you a giraffe, and the music's about champagne and stuff..." Jace's eyes were wide and scared. "Simon said he doesn't know what caused it, but it's me, isn't it?"

Jace was biting his lip worriedly, and Alec found himself distracted for a second, but then his brain caught up with his ears. " _Simon_ says? Like the kids' game?"

"More like the know-it-all AI that runs this place." Jace grinned, then turned serious again. "Alec, is this too crazy? I'd get it if it was."


	10. Something More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 200 words, Jace POV.

Jace didn't know what he'd do if his soulmate decided to wash his hands off him - ever since he'd woken up in this strange afterlife that looked like something right out _The Stepford Wives_ , Alec had been the only thing making sense. Except now Jace had apparently _broken_ heaven.

"No, of course not," Alec finally replied, after what felt like an eternity but couldn't have been more than a few seconds. Jace tried not to show his relief, but something must have shown in his face, because Alec reached out and rested a broad hand on Jace's forearm. "Jace, when I told you I was in, I meant it. You and me, we're in this together."

It sounded like a vow, and Jace felt like laughing and crying at once, helplessly touched by this unexpected gift. Nothing in his earthly life had prepared him for the way Alec looked at him now, with unwavering loyalty - and something more. Was it real friendship? _Love_? 

Whatever it was, it both scared and exhilarated Jace, and he never wanted it to stop. Still, he was almost relieved when an announcement broke through the still-playing music: "All inhabitants, please gather in the town square!"


End file.
